


Comfort; A Love Story

by Thrawn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Horror, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: Kara tries to mend Alex’s broken heart after Maggie, in an effort to let her down gently, effectively smashes it to pieces. Warning: there will be some angry words on Alex’s part; as she’s distraught… mostly this is “sibling time”.





	

** Comfort; a short love story. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

****

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the Superman series’ copyrights, certainly not the spinoff about his cousin Kara that’s known as “Supergirl”. I willingly forego any financial profit or payments for this story- that’s permanent till I manage to get a written contract with the copyright holder for the plot. This is just for fun, my own and that of others._

**Summary:** _Kara tries to mend Alex’s broken heart after Maggie, in an effort to let her down gently, effectively smashes it to pieces. Warning: there will be some angry words on Alex’s part; as she’s distraught… mostly this is “sibling time”._

**Characters:** _Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers._

**Pairings:** _Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers._

**Author’s Notes:** _Folks, those of you who have read my works before know that I’m an adamant supporter of what’re called “traditional morals” and will never abandon them… this story does not include or advocate for incest, at all (incest is simply disgusting!); the pairing between Kara and Alex is comfort in a platonic friendship fashion appropriate for siblings- it *won’t* include physical intimacy at all! Oh, there will be intimacy between them, make no mistake, but it’s the intellectual kind._

_There’s also going to be a few stretches, number one: in this tale, Kara and Alex are not merely adopted sisters, they also are the same age (or apparent age, as Kara mysteriously is repeating several years due to her pod getting knocked off course, so they bonded as if they became non-biological twins (twins by some other means that blood- here adoption)._

_This story will have a maximum of two chapters, maybe a little more- depending on how much of an idea I have for continuing; it’s a short gentle little tale of sibling caring._

_Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

**Genre(s):** _Hurt/comfort, family, romance, friendship, humor, drama (a LOT of drama!) action-adventure._

**Warning(s):** _Angry words for the most part; “softened” disrespectful language- directed to the speaker’s self, mostly that’s it._

**Rating:** _I’d rate it a good PG-13 just to be on the safe side, or a good T, again, just to be safe; no nudity or sex scenes or violence, just some bitter and angry words, as well as some related “alien humor” (misunderstandings for the most part). Plus some drunkenness (that kind of foolishness)._

**Setting:** _Just at the end of the episode where Supergirl learns that her sister Alex is in fact a homosexual- it takes off there and goes on a bit of a tangent. That’s another matter as to why I rated it as I did- oh, she’s not going to act up with her sis- believe me; it’s just that that’s one thing they discuss in a completely honest and frank discussion._

**Inspiration:** _This is basically a litany of the need for temperance in everything we intake into our bodies._

**Chapter 1.): “Comforting Alex.”**

**Chapter 1 Beginning Author’s Notes:** _Please, I want to know what people think of this tale- like it? Don’t like it? Why in particular? Be as specific as possible- I want to get to the nitty-gritty of the ideas of readers on this._

                That evening, as the sun set and the moon rose high in the sky; Kara sat on the couch and held Alex in her arms while her adopted twin cried. Kara loved Alex with all her heart; she didn’t understand all this fixation humans seemed to place on sex and sexuality, orientation and desire, but she wanted so desperately to accept and welcome Alex in her life that she frankly didn’t care right now; her sister needed her, and to the blonde young woman that was all that mattered.

                As Kara held her and basically snuggled with her to try to comfort her, Alex took a drink of the fluid in her glass. Quietly Kara wondered about the chemical composition of the liquid and wondered if her brunette sis was in fact trying to poison herself; she didn’t know that much about human biology, but as far as caring for family- oh, she was there all right! Silently she resolved quietly to any deities or deity that existed that she’d check out the composition of the liquid in Alex’s glass to see if her twin was getting drunk, thereby poisoning herself.

                It was then that Alex said the most peculiar thing that clued Kara in to the fact that her sister and guide to humanity was _extremely upset_ ; she said “I can’t believe I was such an _ass_!” she swore, actually. Kara was taken aback by her sister’s profanity right then, and for a moment she was utterly clueless and it flummoxed her.

                Kara looked at Alex right in the face, despite the fact that Alex was sitting sideways on Kara’s lap, and Kara blinked several times before speaking; it was her words that showed how exactly Kara had taken Alex’s despairing statement intended to call herself a fool. “Um, when did you turn yourself into a donkey, Alex?” Kara asked, utterly baffled before continuing and amending “And more importantly, _how_ did you do that?” because she was confused- her eyes alone conveyed it if her question and voice didn’t.

                Bitterly, Alex laughed. Kara always knew what to say to cheer her up; and it seemed this time that Kara had taken it biologically or in terms of anatomy instead of as the self-administered insult that Alex Danvers had intended it to be about embarrassing herself in front of almost everybody by kissing Maggie Sawyer- right on the lips too! No wonder her twin was confused: Kara still didn’t grasp English Idioms, hence she interpreted Alex’s insult as a statement of anatomy- maybe Alex _had_ had too much to drink, and maybe Alex was a bit drunk; because this whole thing was very silly indeed.

                It was all this that made Kara Danvers question her sister Alex’s sobriety- few things made sense about her actions and views right now, and what she was seeing didn’t quite compute. Her sibling needed her, that much was clear, but if Alex started to hit on her Kara knew she’d freak out: and Supergirl freaking out _wasn’t_ safe to be around!

                Alex right now clearly wasn’t thinking straight; she was starting to get too affectionate with Kara for Kara’s comfort- and this was scary. Kara loved her sister, was willing to die for her in a heartbeat even, but _this_ , the way she was looking at her and seemed eager to play with Kara’s hair, this was just _too close_ for comfort- way too close! Kara realized that she’s got to intervene after about five minutes of fending off Alex’s drunken affections; she was a lot more athletic than her, as well as far stronger than her brunette adopted twin sister, so stopping her was relatively easy. Mostly it was no more than “Alex, NO.” or “Stop, Alex.” and brushing her hands down to her sister’s sides. Kara happily forgave her, her sister was drunk and wouldn’t normally consent to making advances on her; so it wasn’t enough to threaten her love for her. Finally Kara decided that her sister Alex had to sleep it off, so she swooped her up in her arms and carried her to Alex’s bedroom to put her to bed; read to her if need be, and telephone their boss, J’onn to let him know that Alex needed to be cared for if need be while Alex slept off this drug she’d put into her own system.

                She gently carried Alex into her sister’s bedroom, laid Alex down on her bed, covered her over, and read to her for about ninety minutes till Alex fell asleep. Kara didn’t even remember the story she’d read to Alex, but it was clear to Kara that Alex needed some sisterly time- so she proceeded to give it to her, to care for her. Then when Alex was sleeping, she snuck off to find that liquor glass that Alex had been drinking from in order to get a readout of the chemical mixture in it, and to find a way to help Alex Danvers out.

                There were some variables; one of them being the fact that in the DEO, the destination that Kara was headed to, Alex was also her boss as well as being her sister- so this was going to be anything _but_ easy to deal with!

                It just got harder too when Kara had reached the lab and finished her readout of the chemicals in the alcohol glass- it was indeed alcoholic in nature regarding the drink; that wasn’t the difficulty, however, no the difficulty was the fact that _their_ boss, J’onn and that silly but oh-so-sweet tech support fellow had just showed up in the room to let her know that they wanted to know what was going on!

To Be Continued…

**End Chapter 1 Author’s Notes:** _I was planning on making this more “G” rated, but it got hijacked by a certain character (Alex Danvers) while she was drunk, for which I forgive her as it allowed me to campaign against some darknesses that humanity is prone to. Those of you who write stories also know what I mean: folks will plan on taking a story in one direction but the characters’ personalities demand that the story goes in a totally different direction._

_Next few chapters should be very interesting folks, as Alex deals with the fallout of her drinking bout, as well as a brief catfight between Alex and Kara Danvers over Kara unintentionally humiliating Alex- actually she’s forced to by J’onn and their colleague who works in tech support finding out that Alex got drunk… Alex won’t necessarily immediately see it that way, however, and since she’s Kara’s supervisor, this *might* turn out emotionally painful for the both of them._

_Next chapter’s likely title: “Rescue”._

_Please tell me what you thought of this family action-adventure tale, a domestic adventure basically._  


End file.
